Pink And Yellow
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: There was no way that Mickey Smith could write a better Valentine's Day poem than the Doctor. Especially not when that poem happened to be addressed to Rose Tyler. That just wouldn't do. Valentine's Day special.


**A/N:** Bet you thought I forgot a Valentine's Day special. Hah, never. This is basically what happens when I write without a prompt and just go kind of nuts with it... Hope you enjoy it! Please note that this is un-beta'd, so there are probably a lot of mistakes!

* * *

"These," Rose announced gleefully as she stuffed two more chocolates into her mouth, "are the best Valentine's Day chocolates on Earth."

"They're not as good as the chocolates in the star system that's near-" the Doctor twiddled his thumbs as Rose at the chocolates, not looking at her as he babbled on. She rolled her eyes, sensing the oncoming rant, and popped a chocolate into his open mouth. His eyes grew wide and he shot her a glare, chewing the chocolate anyways.

Rose hadn't lied, it definitely _was_ delicious. However, he could never admit that due to the fact that Mickey had bought them at a local store for her. And due to the fact that said Mickey was on the other side of Rose on the couch, grinning at her. In fact, the Doctor could have written an entire list of reasons he had to not say the chocolates were good. At all. "They're alright," the Doctor murmured with a shrug.

"And that's not all I got you, babe," Mickey said, seemingly ignoring the Doctor's obvious sulking. "Check this out." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a nicely folded piece of paper with her name written on it in a pretty red ink. Rose did her tongue-out-of-teeth grin that definitely, _definitely,_ should _never ever_ be aimed towards Mickey Smith and accepted the paper. Her fingers delicately unwrapped it and one hand flew to her mouth as her large brown eyes flickered up to Mickey's.

"Is this really a poem?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"'Course it is," he replied, stealing a glance at the Doctor who was drilling holes into Mickey with his eyes. "Wrote it for you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Let me see that." He reached for the paper but Mickey caught his wrist before he could take it from Rose.

"It's for her, I don't need you see in' it... It's personal," Mickey explained, fixing the Doctor a glare.

Rose was ignoring their fighting as she read the poem quickly. The second stanza made her giggle. The Doctor wanted to tear that paper to shreds there and then. Then she grinned meaningfully at another line and let out a quiet, "Awwh, Mickey," that made the Doctor's hearts hurt and his head grow cloudy.

She folded up the paper and put it into her pocket, and as soon as her hands were free the Doctor grabbed her left one that was laying on the couch, squeezing it tight. "That was so sweet, Mickey," Rose said, letting go of the Doctor's hand to give Mickey a hug.

Oh, _that_ would just not do.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever written for me before," she chimed.

"Really?!" the Doctor said immediately, earning himself a mean glare from both of the humans in the room.

He was truly astonished though, here was his perfect Rose, and nobody had ever written her anything nicer than a stupid poem by Mickey Smith? How messed up was that? Obviously, she had never had a Time Lord write her anything before. And it wasn't like Jimmy Stone was walking around and spitting out sweet poetry. And the Doctor could write poetry a thousand times better than Mickey, there was no doubt in his large mind about that. In fact, he could walk back to the TARDIS right now, pull out a pen and paper, and easily...

No, no, no.

Time Lords don't do that sort of thing, he told himself. They don't fall in love with young, blonde companions. In fact, they don't fall in love with any companion. That was rule #587. No falling in love with companions. But, surely, he could just write her some friendly poetry?

"Doctorrr? Earth to the Doctor?" Rose pretended to wave her hand in front of his eyes and he blinked several times, obviously taken aback. He looked down and saw that his hand was gripping hers rather forcefully. Ah, well, that was a problem. He loosened his grip on her and gave her a wide grin before noticing Mickey was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, zoned out there."

Mickey scoffed, "You were probably going over the Greek alphabet in your head or memorizing pi."

The Doctor laughed, "I already know the Greek Alphabet and I already have pi memorized. It's three point one four one five nine two six five three -"

"That's enough," Rose rolled her eyes, covering his mouth with her hand. His tongue darted out and licked it, and he most definitely did _not _savor and memorize the flavor of her skin. Well maybe a little. "Oi!"

The Doctor grinned cheekily at her. Mickey cleared his throat then spoke, "If you two are done flirting, can we get to the movie now?"

_Movie?_ A movie with Mickey and Rose? Oh, god, what if they ended up cuddling in front of him? What if Rose kissed Mickey during a romantic part of the movie? What if they asked him to leave? What if Rose hated him and loved Mickey? Oh, Rassilon... This could not possibly go well...

"Let's watch an action movie," she suggested immediately.

"Not a romance?" Mickey complained, "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Well..." Rose's voice trailed off as she stared at the wall pensively.

_Please say action, please say action, please say action..._

"A romance is fine with me," she said with a shrug. "Doctor?"

Here was his chance. He could recommend a good action movie. Maybe Harry Potter? That would work just fine. Or even...

Two large, brown, pleading eyes stared into his and her eyelashes fluttered just right as she blinked. Her lips were squished together as they did whenever she was expecting something, and her hand was still attached to his and at that moment that tiny bit of contact felt _so perfect_ to him and it was just_ so_ _right. _That was around the time when he realized he never had had any choice in the matter at all.

"Yeah, a romance sounds great to me. How about, uh..."

Her face lit up, and as much as he wanted to regret what he had said, he found that he really couldn't.

"I hear Casanova is good," Mickey said thoughtfully. "Shareen watched it and she tells me it's the sweetest love story she's ever seen."

The Doctor turned bright red. Surely they knew Casanova wasn't exactly, well, appropriate? _Especially_ not for Mickey and Rose, considering they were just friends and nothing more.

"I've never even heard of that," Rose added.

"It's more of a three-part series than a movie but, well, same thing. Shareen recommends it, and she has good taste, yeah?" Mickey shrugged, obviously leaving the choice up to Rose.

"Remember when she recommended "Bridge To Terebithia" as a happy movie when we were like, seven, and it had that super sad ending? I don't trust her," Rose reached into her back pocket and pulled out her pink cell phone. "Let me just call her really fast."

"She's got strep throat," Mickey reminded Rose as she dialed the number.

"Yeah, whatever," Rose acknowledged.

The Doctor listened intently to the half of Rose and Shareen's conversation that he could hear, trying to predict what the other woman was saying.

"Hey Shareen, yeah, I know you've got strep. Sorry 'bout that. Listen, you've seen Casanova, right? What do you think about us watching that?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, the Doctor is here," she glanced at him and grinned. "Why does that matter? Okay, so we should watch it? You think he'd like it especially? Why?"

The Doctor couldn't help but blush considering he knew exactly what Casanova just so happened to be about.

"You want to talk to Mickey? Well, alright," Rose sighed reluctantly and passed the phone to Mickey.

"Hey," he said into the phone, and for the rest of the conversation he was quiet. Then he nodded, "Okay, cya Shareen. Hope you get better."

"What did she say to you?" the Doctor asked immediately.

"Not much," Mickey said with a smug smile. Then he walked over to the television and started up the first episode of the show.

It had gone for only two minutes, Casanova had only just been running around and explaining a small part of his life, when Mickey announced that he had to leave. "I just got a text from Shareen. Her family is out of town and I need to pick up the medicine for her strep, I'm sorry, Rose. Sorry Doctor. You both finish it without me, yeah? Maybe I'll catch the ending."

"Why didn't she mention the medicine to me?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Not sure. Maybe she had forgotten. Anyways, see you both, happy Valentine's day." Mickey kissed Rose chastely on the lips (during which the Doctor wanted to throw up and do some other very un-Time-Lord-like things) and shook the Doctor's hand.

Then Rose and the Doctor were sitting in silence on the living room couch, watching Casanova. "What time will your mother be home?" the Doctor asked conversationally, beating the awkward silence.

"Probably not until tomorrow morning. She goes kind of nuts at those Valentine's Day parties."

The Doctor simply nodded in reply and continued watching, when something happened on screen. And he had had the audacity to pray that this wouldn't be _that_ kind of version of Casanova. The man on screen had stripped off most of his clothes and was doing the same to a pretty woman with him. The Doctor stole a glance at Rose who seemed unaffected, only snuggling a little further into the couch, while still holding his hand.

As the scene went on, she murmured something, and his head snapped towards her. "What did you say?"

Rose looked up at him, "I just said that the bloke who plays Casanova looks a bit like you."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot straight to his hairline as he looked at the screen then back at Rose and back again. "You... He's... Naked."

"Yeah."

"You think that naked bloke looks like me?" he said with disgust.

Rose shrugged, "Well, who do you think undressed you on Christmas."

"You didn't... But... I thought your mother... What?!" The Doctor flushed bright pink and Rose giggled.

"I kept your pants on. But yeah, he looks similar to you. Same face." There was a brief pause before she laughed, "Same chest."

"I am not an object, Rose Tyler! I won't be compared to that nude man with no self-respect on the television screen!"

Rose chose that moment to snuggle into his side, making his breath hitch and his muscles tense. Her head was against his chest and her knees were touching his thigh while her face was turned towards the TV screen. "I know you're not an object," she muttered simply, ending the subject.

They were both silent until the woman on screen began to do some unspeakable things to Casanova. The sight was doing things to his insides and yet Rose seemed fine, just burying her face further into his chest and sighing a little, which was definitely not helping the butterflies in his stomach. However, the butterflies were starting to seem more like machine guns than innocent butterflies when Rose licked her lips.

By the time they were halfway through the second part of the short series, Rose was asleep on top of him. To make her more comfortable he adjusted her so that her head was in his lap. Then he paused the show and glanced down at his precious sleeping girl. Rassilon, how could she be so perfect? It was impossible.

A thought ran through his head and before he knew what he was doing he had propped up a pillow underneath his head, kissed her forehead, and ran to Rose's room to grab a pen and paper. Then he sat down on the couch next to her feet and stared at her sleeping face, mumbling to himself, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the Doctor chanting something and a pen clicking on a table. Her eyes fluttered open and he looked unbelievably startled, stuffing something behind his back and dropping the red pen to the ground. "Good morning, Rose!"

"Did I fall asleep on you?" she asked groggily. "'M sorry, that's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed!" he replied, much too loud. "I mean, uh, I kind of liked it."

"Oh," Rose said.

"Yeah. Listen, uh, Rose... I need to, er, talk to you. Okay?"

She laughed a little at his awkwardness and then nodded, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around herself a little tighter. "What's up?"

"I... I never got you anything for Valentine's Day..."

Rose giggled, "I didn't expect you to, don't worry about it."

"No, but, you're special, and I should have gotten you something." Dang, where was this courage coming from? He scanned her face for any sign of annoyance or anger and found none, so he continued. "So... Well... Blimey, I'm awful at this, aren't I? Okay, well, I wrote you something."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

He produced a piece of paper from behind his back and unfolded it, and she noted how he had written her name in red ink much fancier than Mickey had, as if trying to out-do him. Which was most likely what he was going for. She reached out with one hand for the paper but the Doctor shook his head. "I'd rather... Um... Can I, you know...?"

"Read it to me?" she finished.

"Yeah, that's it," he grinned shyly at her. Without waiting for an answer, he began.

"Roses are pink and yellow,

But the plant is red, just like jello,

Rose is beautiful, nice, and kind,

I don't think a better companion I could find,

She does great on our crazy adventures, even when covered in slime,

And..." His voice trailed off and he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He was much to terrified to look at her right now. "I think about how much I love her all of the time."

She didn't say anything after he was done so he looked up into her eyes, searching for something, anything, that would explain to him how she felt, but instead she just crashed his lips against hers and hugged him close to her, smiling against him. When they finally backed away he swallowed once more, "You liked the poem?"

"I loved it... Not as much as I love you, though," Rose said with a grin, knocking their noses together.

"You love me? You really love me?" he asked this as if it was the craziest thing in the world. "Like... More than friends?"

"Like more than friends, yes, Doctor." They kissed again, this time more passionate than the first, and soon he was over her on the bed. A look of concern crossed his face as he looked down on her. "What is it?" Rose asked him gently.

"That poem was better than Mickey's, right?"

The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and she couldn't believe how adorable he looked so she just had to kiss him right above each eye. "It was much better than Mickey's, but don't tell him I said that, yeah?"

"Of course not," he said as he kissed her nose.

Then the foyer door opened and in stepped Jackie Tyler, her hair a mess and her dress wrinkled beyond imagination. "Oh, you two, it's not even Valentine's Day anymore! Go to that police box of yours and do that! Not on my couch, please!"

The Doctor simply grinned wildly, ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed Rose's hand. "Run?"

She nodded, eyeing the door out of the flat. "Run."

* * *

**A/N:** As you can tell I'm quite the poet. Not really. :P Luckily I knew that whatever poem the Doctor wrote would be quite awkward, so it wasn't too hard to make up. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
